when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
"Time is everywhere. Can you believe which time can take place if I were to look what time would be? Well, I really don't know if it's about time that my village could be safe or be destroyed by such inept war that had been erupted just earlier for sometime. Hope this war won't last forever, like what most would do." --Su Ji-Hoon, Home Sweet Home 14,000,000,000 BC Unknown Date *The previous universe dies. The Big Bounce works also. 13,800,000,000 BC Unknown Date *The universe's first particles, protons and neutrons, are made from the quarks that are merged into the groups of three while electrons remain outside of them due to an extreme hot temperature. *The Great Hawking Radiation begins sooner. *Ten minutes later, the protons and neutrons are merged and/or doubled up. 13,799,620,000 BC Unknown *The electrons join in with the now-merged protons and neutrons, thus forming the first gasses in the universe, then uses gravity to get close together in the Great Gasmaking. 13,789,620,000 BC Unknown Date *The universe's gravity gets the gasses to be close together as the universe is being made into the first stars within the next 500 million years. 13,289,620,000 BC Unknown Date *The universe's gravity gets the gasses all together closer in making the first stars. *The first stars are born, and newer elements are made during the Great Starmaking. 13,289,619,999 BC-3,289,620,000 BC Unknown Date *Somehow, the first stars die off and explode to create space dust and create new elements. *Also, some more stars would die off and explode to create another, yet larger space dust in order to create even more elements that aren't observed yet by humans. 10,000,000,000 BC Unknown Date *Earth started off as Gaia, an uninhabitable planet. 4,600,000,000 BC Unknown Date *The Solar System was formed as a system of rocks, ice and dusty nebular clouds to create the first planets: Saturn, Jupiter, Neptune and Uranus. 4,550,000,000 BC Unknown Date *The first planets in the Solar System are formed during the Great Formation. 4,500,000,000 BC Unknown Date *Gaia collides with Theia, thus forming the Moon (Luna). It happened in the Gaian-Theian Collision. 4,000,000,000 BC Unknown Date *Asteroid rocks fall to Earth, thus giving it hot steam into the sky to give this planet some water. *With hot steam, temperatures now lower to die off all of this planet's lava in the ground. *The First Rain begins sooner, making the planet look like a water world, in which it could be known as the Great Flood. *Sometime later, first volcanoes erupt too during the Great Eruption, forming the very first land. *Microscopic specks are born in the Gaian Ocean, feeding on chemicals that are left over from space. *Sooner, microscopic specks multiple endlessly, and they have a secret instruction that can be written on each one of these specks: DNA. The Great Multiplication begins. 3,000,000,000 BC Unknown Date *After a billion years of being stuck underneath of the Gaian Ocean, microscopic specks grant the ability to use photosynthesis, giving an ability to turn sunlight into glucose, commencing. The Great Sunbathing begins. 2,300,000,000 BC Unknown Date *Thanks to photosynthesis, microscopic specks created oxygen to make life on Earth even more easier, bringing the Great Exhaustion to an end. *The skies change from pink to blue. 2,400,000,000 BC Unknown Date *Earth faces the Huronian glaciation, making it look like a snowball. 2,100,000,000 BC Unknown Date *Earth thaws for the first time, ending the Huronian glaciation. 850,000,000 BC-580,000,000 BC Unknown Date *Earth faces the Cryogenian period, making it look like a snowball again. *It ended somehow many years later when the Earth thaws again. The exact MYA is unknwon. 500,000,000 BC Unknown Date *Underneath the ocean, the Cambrian Explosion gives birth to seasponges, aquatic plants, sea worms, water bugs and fish. *The ozone layer is formed sooner. 400,000,000 BC Unknown Date *The first plants are grown on the soil, and the bugs go there. 380,000,000 BC Unknown Date *Some fish species await their evolution into amphibians. 375,000,000 BC Unknown Date *Some fish species that had evolved with legs climb up on land. *Amphibians plan to have their offspring by using eggs. *They use the eggs (which look like today's chicken eggs) and water together to prepare for a new generation once hatched. 312,000,000 BC Unknown Date *The first eggs hatch, and amphibian species are now free from their watery solitude. 262,000,000 BC Unknown Date *Some amphibian species then become larger and larger, especially some bug species. 252,000,000 BC Unknown Date *The Permian extinction killed most of its life. *Thrinaxodons, lystrosauruses and proterosuchuses are among the surviving amphibian species towards the end of the Permain extinction. *Proterosuchuses would soon evolve into dinosaurs. 177,000,000 BC Unknown Date *Dinosaurs dominate the Earth. *Continents are still apart at that time. 66,000,000 BC Unknown Date *A meteor somehow hits the modern-day Yucatan Peninsula. *It soon ends the age of dinosaurs with a mass extinction among them and some other species. *All kinds of dinosaurs are now extinct, wiped out from the face of the Earth. *Mammals now dominate the Earth. 15,000,000 BC Unknown Date *After millennia of dinosaur dominance, mammals begin to reclaim the Earth as they're still spreading all across the entire planet. *Simians would know how to grab anything. 4,000,000 BC Unknown Date *Some simian species begin to evolve into modern-day humans very slowly. *Evolving humans begin to spread all over Africa. 3,000,000 BC Unknown Date *The first pointed stone tools are made by prehistoric men. 1,500,000 BC Unknown Date *Prehistoric men finally managed to use fire as an everyday tool. 200,000 BC Unknown Date *Prehistoric men know how to speak. *Somehow, some of the prehistoric men left Africa to mitigate to Eurasia. 20,000 BC Unknown Date *Some prehistoric men managed to head to the Americas via the Bering Land Bridge during the Ice Age. 10,000 BC Unknown Date *The Ice Age ends, and the Bering Land Bridge becomes the modern-day Bering Strait. *Most of the planet is being dominated by humans some time. *People are getting tired to hunt animals for food after losing their stamina frequently, and/or either way, get attacked by predatory animals, they need an alternative food source, found an edible plant, etc. *Agriculture is invented by using the seeds of edible wild grass species for consumption, foreshadowing the cultivation of wheat and many other grains. *With agriculture, people became even more organized in society. *First permanent communities are built. *Social hierarchy is invented. *Parts of the world have the potential to be able to do agriculture. 5,000 BC Unknown Date *Humanity discovers copper, and is soon used for future tools after realizing that stone tools are outdated. 1066 October 14 *The battle of Hastings occurs in England. 1215 June 15 *The Magna Carta, a charter of laws drafted by the Archbishop of Canterbury and agreed by King John of England, is created. 1608 March 24 *John Smtih discovers the Point Lookout State Park in modern day Maryland. 1609 Unknown Date *John Smith was injured in a gunpowder explosion, thus forcing him to return to England. 1615 Unknown Date *John Smith returns to the Americas. 1630 Unknown Date *Boston's North End is settled. 1634 March 27 *Two English settler ships The Ark and The Dove landed near Point Lookout. Unknown Date *Boston Common, the oldest public park in the United States, is founded. 1635 Unknown Date *Concord, Massachusetts is founded, and then incorporated. 1660 Unknown Date *The Granary Burying Ground is established in London. 1680 Unknown Date *The future Paul Revere House is built, the oldest structure in Boston. 1690 September 25 *The first issue of a new newspaper, Publick Occurrences Both Forreign and Domestick, is published in Boston. 1692 May (unknwon date) *The infamous Salem witch trials begin. *The Motovov family's ancestor, Samuel Cosgrove-Motovov, the only Russian who lived in Salem, flees to Beleninsk, along with his wife from the Abenaki tribe named Niben, to avoid being accused as a witch. 1711 October 2 *The first Great Fire occurs in Boston. 1713 Unknown Date *The Old State House in Boston is built. 1776 July 5 *Ishmael Motovov writes a letter to King George III of the Kingdom of Great Britain about that the Thirteen Colonies are now independent from British rule as the United States of America, thus angering the King. 1781 October 20 Redcoats who refuse to surrender in Yorktown are being transported to modern times by the People's Liberation Army when they are time travelling them to the future. 1793 January 21 Baron Louis de Motovov kills Louis XVI of France for starving people into death, not improving France and for a wrong decision of the involvement of the American Revolutionary War by using a guillotine. 1863 July 1 The battle of Gettysburg starts. 1896 August 20 Dalisay Motovov plans the Cry of Pugad Lawin, or the Cry of Balintawak, along with the help of his friend, Andrés Bonifacio. 1906 July 4 Dalisay Motovov re-establishes the Katipunan as a secret undergorund organization to plan riots, revolts and attacks against the American occupation of the Philippines. 1912 April 15 The Titanic sinks via collision by iceberg, after two to three hours. One of her passengers, Mikhail Motovov, survived the sinking too. Meanwhile, Kim Il-Sung was born too. 1917 March 1 Mikhail Motovov plans for the Russian Revolution. 1918 November 11 The armistice is officially signed in World War I, ending this war. 1945 April 30 Newlyweds Adolf Hitler and Eva Braun die together by committing a suicide by using a cyanide pill and a Walther P38 on his head. May 2 Berlin falls to the Soviet Union and the Red Army, marking the end of the Nazi regime. The Western allies never made it to Berlin actually. August 6 The United States Air Force drops the second atomic bomb in the world on a Japanese city of Hiroshima 1986 February 22 A friend of Corazon Aquino, Ligaya Motovov, sparks the EDSA Revolution against the two-decade Marcos regime. February 25 The EDSA Revolution ends with Ferdinand Marcos leaving the Philippines, marking the end of his regime with Corazon Aquino elected, thanks to Ligaya's heroism and leadership. 2001 January 15 Ligaya Motovov and her son, Magtanggol Motovov, plan together to impeach President Joseph Estrada on corruption, controversies and only slight changes. February 20 Magtanggol Motovov becomes friends with the former President Gloria Macapagal Arroyo and learns a lesson that Joseph Estrada should not do wrong things again. September 11 Al-Qaeda destroys the Twin Towers in New York City, New York, USA by using hijacked passenger airliners. 2010 June 31 Magtanggol Motovov congratulates the former President Benigno "Noynoy" Aquino for being President. 2013 November 8 Typhoon Haiyan (or Bagyong Yolanda) makes landfall in the Philippines. 2016 July 15 Magtanggol Motovov asks President Rodrigo Duterte about drugs in his concern. 2020 March 18 The President of the Russian Federation, Vladimir Putin, hires a Russian-American high school student and a Californian separatist, Nellie Maverick Gerasimova, to assassinate Elijah Wood, Alicia Keys, Daphne Guinness, Jay Sean, Kim Kardashian, Serena Williams, Swizz Beatz, the cast of The Buried Life, Ryan Seacrest, David LaChapelle and Kimberly Cole April 1 Elijah Wood, Alicia Keys, Daphne Guinness, Jay Sean, Kim Kardashian, Serena Williams, Swizz Beatz, the cast of The Buried Life, Ryan Seacrest, David LaChapelle and Kimberly Cole are killed by Gerasimova. The whole world was shocked. April 10 Ukraine joins the NATO and the European Union, thus reigniting conflict in Eastern Europe. After receiving munitions, vehicles and weapons from NATO, Ukraine prepares for another offensive while giving condolences to the celebrities who were killed by Gerasimova at the same time. April 15 A funeral for Elijah Wood, Alicia Keys, Daphne Guinness, Jay Sean, Kim Kardashian, Serena Williams, Swizz Beatz, the cast of The Buried Life, Ryan Seacrest, David LaChapelle and Kimberly Cole. The same day later, Donald Trump declares war on Russia, thus starting World War III. September 1 Prime Minister of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, Theresa May, is replaced by Tristan Evans. 2021 July 6 North Korea fires several nuclear missiles to Hawaii and Guam, killing hundred of thousands of people. July 7 The Rapture sends 3 billion people to Heaven. All is left are their clothes and their belongings. Crashes are caused as well. However, people who are being raptured are not naked, as their clothes they're wearing are worn in white. July 8 An unknown ray of light summons the Preschool Girls. Su Ji-Hoon discovers the omnipotent light source in Guam at the same day. October 18 Former Emperor of Japan Akihito commits seppuku after witnessing the Senkaku Islands being taken over by China. October 25 Japan is now divided into a democratic, monarchic south and a communistic north. October 26 Sapporo becomes the capital of the People's Republic of Japan, which will later be part of the Empire of the Rising Sun. November 11 Naruhito is coronated as the Emperor of Japan. 2022 April 18 The Preschool Girls, despite having successfully sieged Pyeongyang, failed to take over North Korea after Lola Loud used the time machine to bring in th Nazis to modern times. April 29 Lori Loud threatens the Grand Khan of the New Hunnic Empire, Shan Yu, to have China annex Mongolia, or she would "literally turn into a human pretzel," which Yu refuses. June 30 Fegelein plans for "The Night of the Short Knives," an event that would make sure that purges of the Sturmabteilung by the Waffen-SS won't happen again. July 4 Ernst Röhm is forgiven by Hermann Fegelein. October 9 When Beijing is being sacked by the New Hunnic Empire, Lori Loud brings the Redcoats from the American Revolutonary War to the modern times with the time machine when all is lost. November 18 In response of South Japan recpaturing the Senkaku Islands from China, the Empire of the Rising Sun is founded to return North Japan into greatness from its imperial past, all the way down from World War II. 2023 August 9 The Beacon War ends with a pyrrhic Grand Alliance victory, after two weeks. August 19 In response of the Beacon War, Project Safehouse 2024 February 8 The USRAC War begins with the Second Korean War, which is the Coalition of the Red Star invasion of Jeju Island. March 28 New York City is invaded by the USRAC. April 8 The Second Beacon War starts, and after only one (1) hour, ends with a victory for the Nazi Union, the Redcoat Union, the Irken Empire and their allies, unlike the first one, thanks to the USRAC. October 20 Ryan Edwards is killed in the battle of Pampanga. November 29 A race to an in-pasta-ble mountain, Ol' Spaghetti, begins between Carlos Ramon's team and Mikey Ramon's team, which turned into a real battle. The Pasta War had begun at the same day. 2025 March 3 The Werman Reich invades the United Kingdom with the entire New Central Powers, the Beleninsk Pact and the Coalition of the Red Star for a revenge on the German Empire's loss in World War I without any further warnings. November 16 Arnold Perlstein gives out a speech on how to make the world great. Kaiser Werman I and Mary Joy Larionova get mad about it, so they sent Arnold, his classmates, all their parents and Ms. Frizzle, including Su Ji-Hoon, Yang Xiao Long and the Dark Lord Knight, into a gulag in Surgut. 2026 May 4 Peter Högl is captured, convinced and taken part of the Schnee Wehrmacht. May 20 Resistance forces liberate 95% of Alaska. June 1 Global Confederation forces from the Americas retreat to Africa, Europe, Asia and Oceania. 2027 February 14 The siege of Kassala begins with a huge massacre on the town, as plotted by the Nazi Union, the Nile River Coalition and the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star, marking the start of the North African Crisis. At the same time, the newly-upgraded Rah-Rah-Robot arrives. Category:Events Category:Lore Category:Real World